


Neon Pigments

by Timpini



Series: Fickle Situations [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, And Mortal Kombat, Education Major, M/M, Mentions of McDonald's, Namine is also very gay and the best character, Non Explicit, sexual content warning, tattoo artist - Freeform, thank you for coming to my TedTalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpini/pseuds/Timpini
Summary: Ventus was never someone who really broke out of his mold. He liked routines and strived when he had a stability. It was part of who he was, especially in his major field. His classes etched into him that students needed a consistent environment in order to thrive, because some of them lacked the simplicity of a normal life.So when he stepped into the cool air of the tattoo shop, needless to say it wasn’t anything he was known for doing in the routine.He was on a mission though. Ventus, while he loved and appreciated the daily bouts of his day to day life, felt a little trapped. He was feeling spontaneous and had to break the mold in some form or way. The realization that he craved something like that came in the form of someone else’s impulsive choice.Or the AU where Ventus is needing a change from his life, and meets Vanitas as a result.





	Neon Pigments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really wanted to make a companion piece to my McDonald's AU I wrote for another Kingdom Hearts pairing and it ended up being this one. And then it also ended up double the size of it and spiraled completely out of control. I have no idea how I finished this to be honest. It's very likely it wouldn't have even been finished if Karas, aka James hadn't helped me proofread and help the ...cough questionable scenes. Thank you so much!
> 
> This fanfiction is also heavily because of Jacki, thank you for being a great source of motivation. 
> 
> A lot of experiences in this fanfic are from me. My tattoo and my degree heavily inspired this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it, even though some parts do feel like a hot mess coming from me.

Ventus was never someone who really broke out of his mold. He liked routines and strived when he had a stability. It was part of who he was, especially in his major field. His classes etched into him that students needed a consistent environment in order to thrive, because some of them lacked the simplicity of a normal life. 

So when he stepped into the cool air of the tattoo shop, needless to say it wasn’t anything he was known for doing in the routine. 

He was on a mission though. Ventus, while he loved and appreciated the daily bouts of his day to day life, felt a little trapped. He was feeling spontaneous and had to break the mold in some form or way. The realization that he craved something like that came in the form of someone else’s impulsive choice. 

Recently, Aqua had gotten a tattoo that took his breath away. A stained glass star that shimmered on her shoulder. She had gotten it to represent Terra, Ventus, and hers’ friendship. The sentiment, as well as the way it looked on her made his chest squeeze. It was then Ventus realized his own desire he never knew he had to also get one, something permanent that could represent something more than just the ink that would be in his skin. 

While Aqua had gotten her tattoo from here, his brother Roxas had recommended the place as well. Ventus assumed this had something to do with the redhead who worked the front desk and greeted everyone. Those bright green eyes lazily looked up from the magazine he was reading and his eyes widened. His posture went from slouching backwards in a chair with his feet up on a desk to quickly readjusting into a more professional demeanor. 

“R-Roxie! I didn’t expect you to be here. You said you were working though until 6 today?” The tenor sounded nervous for a moment and Ventus had to repress a chuckle at the reaction. He quickly let his lips turn up and shook his head. 

“Not Roxas, but he is working.” The guy’s eyes narrowed for a second and then lit up with realization.

“I keep forgetting Roxas said he had a twin brother. Go figure I’d see you without him though.” He shook his head and the mane of red hair he had followed like a wave. The guy rolled up into a standing position and walked towards him, hand outstretched.

“Name’s Axel. Got it memorized?” A finger from his other hand rose up to his temple to emphasize the question. Ventus raised an eyebrow.

“My name is Ventus, but call me Ven.” A warm smile bloomed and he shook Axel’s hand while rubbing the back of his hair. Around the back of the store, footsteps began to get closer and a gasp was heard.

“Axel is it time you finally introduced me to your Mr. Small Tan and Ha--” Axel had whipped around so quickly and slapped a hand over the girl’s mouth, the motion was a blur. She blinked doe eyed and innocently at him. Ventus swore he saw a vein pop in Axel’s forehead.

“This is Ven, Namine. Not who you’re thinking of.” He spoke so quickly, it almost seemed nervous. Namine’s eyes went wide and she shook her head in a nod. The hand on her face released her and she took in a breath.

“My bad, my bad.” She walked up with hands behind her back and she looked him over quickly, an eyebrow raised. 

“Hey Ven, my name’s Namine! Nice to meetcha!” She beamed and Ventus immediately couldn’t help a smile come to his face in response to her. 

“What brings you into the shop today?” 

“You takin’ my job now?” Axel was walking back behind the desk with a yawn. Namine stuck her tongue in her cheek.

“I kinda have to since you weren’t asking the client what he wanted.” She shook her finger in the air and nodded her head. Axel clucked his tongue. 

“Um...just wondering what kind of work you guys do?” While Roxas had a nice recommendation for a place, Ventus wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted. He just knew he wanted a tattoo and was hoping someone could inspire him to start considering his options.

Namine ‘hmm’ed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her phone with a flourish and handed it to him. On it was pictures of tattoos.

“My specialty is portraits or photo realism.” Ventus scrolled and his jaw nearly dropped at all of the detail some of these tattoos had. One was an entire sleeve of grayscale of the Last Supper painting and it looked beyond incredible. 

“But that’s just my work. Ienzo over in his corner does a lot of traditional tattoo designs. Vanitas is known for his watercolor works.” Namine lifted up the short side of her asymmetrical haircut, and it showed the full design of the tattoo that curled up the side of her neck into her hairline. A feather where the bright colors at the ends swirled off and looked like flames. At the tip of the feather, it dripped ink into a script that disappeared into the collarbone of her shirt. Ventus’ eyes followed the edges of the feather into her hair. 

“Pretty cool, right? Vanitas did this when he was an understudy for free for me, and it's still my favorite one I got. “ She smiled fondly and let her hair fall back to her chin. It was only when she did, Ventus realized why the colors looked similar. They popped just like…

“I think my friend Aqua got a tattoo from him! She got a star on her shoulder.” Ventus’ thoughts tumbled out without thinking. Namine’s eyes sparkled and she nodded.

“Yeah! She came a few weeks ago. He’s right down here if you want to see a bit more of his work.” Namine began to usher him down the small hallway and the floorboards creaked under his weight. He was stopped in front of an open door and peeked his head inside. 

It didn’t click in Ventus’ head that this was who Namine was talking about. The guy who could do watercolor and bright pastel tattoos. 

Vanitas rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck after washing his hands. He turned and striking amber met Ventus’ eyes. He felt a part of his face flush because the image in his head based off the portfolio didn’t match the guy who stood before him.

Tall and lean, he stood in a black tank that had a few stains on it and the stitching at the end was fraying. His blue jeans were faded with time and long wear, like he wore it to work on the daily. Vanitas’ lips were turned down into an unimpressed scowl.

“Can I help you?” It came off blunt and hard, like the crack of a whip. Ventus blinked back into focus and coughed into his hand. Gawking at his own misconceptions of someone makes for a great first impression, right? 

“Nuh-nothing. I was just looking around cause Namine showed me your work.” Did that sound weird? It might be, considering he was stepping into his work space without asking. Vanitas’ eyebrow raised. He shrugged his shoulders with a ‘humph’ and accepted the answer though. He turned back to the sink and continued his routine of cleaning up his area.

“Don’t touch anything.” The finality of it made Ventus’ feel like he might’ve overstepped his boundaries. He didn’t have long to linger on those feelings as a flash of yellow zipped past him into the small area.

“Vanny don’t you want to brag? You have a fan and you don’t even flex!” Namine sniggered and bit onto her tongue between her teeth. Vanitas wasn’t even phased. His only response he even heard her was to reach for a nearby dirty towel and toss it in her direction without looking. She ‘eep’ed and moved aside. 

“And that’s a health hazard! Why do I even try and give you brownie points?”

“Some part of you feels compelled to try and sell the fine product I am. Don’t worry, I can do it myself.” Vanitas chuckled and turned his back to the counter and leaned on it. He crossed his arms and clucked his tongue at her. Namine regained her cool and that playful smile was back. Ventus felt out of place and began to walk back to the entrance. Namine caught the motion and quickly spoke up.

“Wait Ventus! Don’t mind Vanitas he’s just a turd.” She gestured to both of them.

“This is a client who came cause of some work you did on his friend.” Vanitas shook his head.

“Which was?” He looked to Ventus now. His face seemed impassive, but his eyes glimmered with some interest now.

“You did a stain glass star on her shoulder.” Vanitas hummed and nodded.

“So you want something similar, or?” The question was left open. Ventus shook his head.

“I was hoping you guys could...help me figure it out?” He didn’t sound confident and the response came out more like a question. Vanitas snorted and pushed off the counter.

“Do you have a basic idea or do you want a tattoo just for the sake of getting one? I could always do some artist’s choice tattoos.” Vanitas’ smile suddenly looked very smug. A smack resounded to his arm that wiped it off, but Vanitas didn’t flinch. 

“You are not doing that unless he gives full consent. Mainly because the last one you did was absolutely ridiculous Van.” Namine looked a little distraught. 

“Axel said anything. I just made it one of his favorite childhood characters in a not so good place.” Vanitas’ cackled and patted her shoulder. She shrugged it off and pushed past them to go back into the lobby area. Ventus must have looked either confused or curious, cause Vanitas supplied the answer he hadn’t asked for.

“Kermit the frog, if you were wondering.” Vanitas’ eyes sparkled mischievously and yeah, Ventus really didn’t want to ask or know more. Ventus swallowed.

“So...can you help me come up with a concept?” 

“Again, do you have a basic idea?” Vanitas pulled a chair from nearby and sat in it. He leaned back casually and took in Ventus. A part of him felt warm.

“I was thinking...a weapon. On my calf.” Vanitas’ eyebrows went up. He whistled.

“Didn’t take you for something like that, but sure. You want me to design it I’m guessing?” Vanitas seemed eager, his leg was bouncing now and his features didn’t look as hard. Ventus nodded to his question. 

“Any specific weapon?” 

“Maybe like a sword?” Vanitas scoffed.

“A little bland, but I’ll work with it, sunshine.” Sunshine? Ventus was about to make a retort when Vanitas stood up and walked to his calendar hanging on the wall. It was covered in scribbles everywhere. 

“I’m free in two weeks on Friday and I’ll have a couple drawn up for you that I can text. Sound good?” Ventus was just, so off put by the comment and the blatant action he just stared. Vanitas turned and raised an eyebrow. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Vanitas’ voice was laced with humor.

“Nothing, nothing. Sure, that’ll be fine.” Ventus shook his head and brought up his hands.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The routine continued after he gave Vanitas his number and downpayment. Ventus went to his classes, which involve child psychology, classroom management, and lesson plan structuring. In between his classes, he would go back to his shared apartment he had with his brother Roxas, who was almost never there save for sleeping though. His whole schedule revolved around his courses and his minimum wage job as a cashier at McDonald’s, so their apartment was kind of barren. 

As a result, Ventus would hang out with Terra and Aqua, and he’d invite them over as they share in their mutual college blues. They were both in their master programs; Aqua for marketing an Terra with kinesiology, but whenever Ventus talked about his education courses they were just as supportive. Everyone knew that teaching wasn’t exactly a joke and Ventus was a little crazy for enduring it to the degree he was. Despite that, he would always insist it was where his heart was and what he truly wanted to do. 

With student teaching coming up next semester, the cold feet were coming in for Ventus in the pit of his stomach. While he was putting his heart in this and he really loved what he did, he was wondering if he was...tough enough for it. Most teachers stressed having the thick skin and all the mannerisms with it, but Ventus was a lot more laid back. If the situation called for it he could, but would it be enough? Thoughts like that swirled through his head and fed his self doubt.

In the pit of his pocket, his phone buzzed while sitting in his psychology course. The room was dim and Isa was prattling on about what stage in life children developed the ability to think abstractly. Ventus fished it out and glanced at a text from an unknown number, the only thing sent were images. 

He eyed them over and smiled. A couple of sketches sent from Vanitas. One of them particularly caught his eye. A short sword with a unique handle, the end flared out into different sharpened points. In the corner, the color references were obsidian and gold. 

“I hope you’re also looking up references, otherwise most students who are in my class are here to learn.” Isa’s drawl snapped him back to reality. He mouthed a sorry and quickly slipped the phone back where it was.

He’d have to tell Vanitas it was perfect.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All too soon it was the day. Vanitas was pulling on his gloves and Namine was spinning in the desk chair next to the table. On the television screen, a music playlist was softly playing from the speakers. Ventus was laid on his side and his pant leg rolled up to his knee. The stencil had to be realigned only once, but Vanitas was a perfectionist Ventus had come to learn. If it wasn’t perfectly straight along the side of his calf, of course he would wash his leg and replace it. The cool air condition made his exposed legs get goosebumps as Namine’s voice broke his inner dialogue.

“I told your brother to put in a good word for me with the deep fry girl at McDonald’s.” She said, dreamily as she swayed in her chair dangerously. 

“And did he tell you to do it yourself?” Vanitas snorted and reached for his needle sizes. He was hyper focused on what he was doing and Namine didn’t seem the least bit off put. 

“Yes! How awful is that? Meanwhile he didn’t tell his dreamboat man he wanted to run his fingers through his hair or have long walks on the beach. He just kept writing his number on the bottom of his strawberry milkshakes, which, by the way, weren’t even his!” She had to take a deep breath because she was speaking so fast. Ventus raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Uh...did it work?” Namine turned her chair backwards and propped her face on the back of it. 

“No! The other guy worked up the nerve to talk to him.” She puffed her cheeks and Ventus felt a hand on his leg.

“Alright, I’m good.” Ventus turned to Vanitas and the machine was ready to go. He let out a small huff of air and nodded. 

“You want me to count it down to make it easier?” Shockingly, his voice didn’t sound teasing. It was genuine concern. Ventus felt his cheeks flare. He nodded and gave him a soft smile. Nearby, Namine made a cooing noise.

“If you make me mess up any part of his tattoo by the way, I’m going to march into the McDonald’s and tell her everything you’ve said and then some.” He waved it at her and turned back to Ventus. 

“Oh good! You won’t tell her anything because you never mess up anyway. You’re too good for that.” She quipped quickly before his countdown started. Ventus out the corner of his eye saw her give a thumbs up. Vanitas made the needle buzz and began to count. 

“3...2...1…” He pressed it to Ventus’ skin.

Ventus tensed up. He expected it to feel super bad. Better to hype up the pain, right? He quickly relaxed once he felt it touch him. It wasn’t...that bad. Like an uncomfortable cat scratch. 

It continued like that for a while. Namine didn’t have another client for the rest of the day, but she enjoyed rambling about her mystery girl. Vanitas at one point told her that if she was swooning this hard for a girl whose most likely sweating constantly working in the kitchen, imagine what she would look like not working a minimum wage job. There was a solid 10 minutes Namine didn’t speak, but slouched in her chair at the image. Vanitas snorted at her.

Ventus couldn’t help but watch Vanitas work. His amber eyes completely focused on each line he made. Each wipe, his eyes trailed to a different area to reassess how his progress was. It was mesmerizing, and it took Ventus a solid bit to realize how much he really did care for this guy. This guy who came into his life like a kid throwing an unexpected baseball into a window. Except the baseball is a tattoo and the window is just the fact Ventus is really, really gay. 

“You’re taking this like a trooper by the way. No breaks in 3 hours? Not to stretch or go to the bathroom? You’re crazy.” Vanitas chuckled and dipped the needle in a dark shade of gold. It wasn’t until Vanitas spoke up did Ventus realize. It really had been that long? 

“You haven’t gotten up to go do any of that either.” Ventus smirked. Vanitas rolled his shoulders after placing the gold in the crevices of the blade. 

“Ain’t about to get up when I’m in the zone, sunshine. Not weak like that.” Ventus rolled his eyes. Tough guy, okay. 

“Your bladder is probably screaming, you don’t fool me.” Namine nearby looked up from her phone. She had found mystery girl’s instagram and had been scrolling.

“He’s got you there.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At some point, Ventus must have fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes, the light outside the window was gone and a cold towel was placed over his calf. He glanced up as Vanitas was tugging off his gloves and pushed his chair back.

“I’m done?” Ventus croaked. He coughed and cleared his throat more. Vanitas clucked his tongue as he walked to the door.

“Nah, I just put something on your leg to help the pain that’s coming. The white shading is the last part, and it sucks horribly. Worst part for a lot of people.” He waved his hand and put his hand on the door frame.

“Be back, bathroom.” He walked out and Ventus gulped. What could that mean…?

He got his answer ten minutes later and it was worse then he imagined in the beginning. Ventus was tired and sore after all this time, and the long thin needle needed to put the white lines of shading felt horrible. He bit his lip and did his best to not flinch or pull away. Ventus glanced down at one point and saw blood so instead he stared away from it. His eyes began to trace the lines of Vanitas’ sleeves, and his mind pondered how Vanitas handled sitting for so long for all that intricate work from Namine. Did he do it all in one sitting?

“Please, please tell me it’s almost done.” Ventus parts of his chest going slightly cold from sweat. He was determined not to move. Vanitas hummed and didn’t respond, letting the line drag fully across the hilt. The other hand came up and wiped away the remnants of the ink off of his skin. After he nodded and placed the machine back on the counter. 

“Perfect timing, Venny. Just finished.” Ventus huffed out a long breath and let his muscles unclench. He didn’t realize he was struggling to hold his position for so long. It probably didn’t help the pain factor. A hand reached out to help him unfurl off the table. Ventus took it and stood up against his aching muscles. Vanitas turned to the sink and washed while Ventus walked up to the mirror. 

It was absolutely gorgeous. The sword looked real on his calf. The white highlights really made it look like metal gleaming off of him. Ventus didn’t even realize a smile was blooming on his face and in the background, Vanitas had one unseen. 

“You can take pics if you want, but I have to wrap you in a bit.” Vanitas went to his cabinets and Ventus nodded while pulling out his phone. He tried to get the entirety of it, but he couldn’t get the best angle. Vanitas snorted and plucked it from his fingers. He squatted down to the floor.

“Straighten your leg, like you’re waiting in a line.” Ventus raised an eyebrow cause, did he really just take his phone? He still did what was asked of him with an incredulous look. Vanitas rose after and handed it back, but Ventus still was confused.

“Do you always just do things without asking?” Vanitas pulled out a box of saran wrap and shrugged his shoulders.

“You were struggling, I assisted. Do you always get upset when it’s given?” Vanitas nodded his head to the table and Ventus knew to put his leg back up.

“Well no but...nevermind I guess.” A cold cream touched his leg and he got wrapped. 

After discussing the payment options and Vanitas insisting that, yes, you can send money on PayPal Ventus, he was about to walk out the door when he stopped and realized.

“It’s late, dude. Do you need a lift home?” Vanitas had a towel thrown over his shoulder from cleaning his area.

“Why? Are you offering?” 

“I know your brother normally comes to pick you up, isn’t it late for him?” Vanitas made a noise of contemplation and nodded.

“Well if you’re offering..” He slung the towel into a hamper and pocketed his belongings quicker than Ventus could fathom. Vanitas was already walking to the door by the time Ventus’ brain caught up. Well...that’s one way to accept. Ventus sighed and bounced down the steps and proceeded to give him a ride home. 

To be fair, it wasn’t awful either...so Ventus offered to do it again. He wasn’t sure where that confidence came from, and neither did Vanitas. Amber eyes sparkled mischievously, but the smile that formed on his pale face was genuine. 

“Sure, sunshine. You got my number.” Before the door closed, Ventus could’ve sworn he saw him wink.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It kept happening like that over and over again. For over a month at least. It gave Ventus a new routine to focus on outside of his work. The lesson planning, the psychology studies, all of it. Being an education major was exhausting, and the build up into being a student teacher within the next semester was really beginning to take its toll. On his leg, the constant reminder of a moment he decided to let go and do something impulsive reminded him there was more to life than just his work though. Vanitas helped with that. 

It would usually start with snarky comments throughout text messages in the morning. Then later, if Vanitas didn’t have a client in the evening, Ventus would stop by the shop and have a nice conversation with Namine. She would always talk about her mystery girl, who now had the name Xion, and how her progress was going. It wasn’t very much from what Ventus gathered. At least Namine said she managed to say hello to her by this point. 

Axel also began to quip that they saw him here way too often, all things considered. He also wondered if he would be getting another tattoo, to which Ventus hummed cause he didn’t dislike the idea. The recovery process was tedious and itchy for the time being though, so he didn’t want to think about it. 

The new routine would be Vanitas coming out of his room and running his hands through his messy hair. His shoulders would shrug and he’d make a comment about how Ventus was late to pick him up. He technically was never late he’d point out, because Ventus didn’t have to pick him up. Vanitas’ eyes would light up at the challenge, but leave it at that. 

Ventus would drive him home and they would talk about anything. How Ventus was looking forward to being a teacher, but sometimes worried if he had the strength for such a strenuous job. Vanitas would talk about his past struggles and how he’s happy moving forward, and at a good place in his life. They’d talk about passions, dreams, and anything on their minds and, in time, it became like a safe space. Sometimes, Ventus would drive him to his shared apartment with Roxas and play games if he didn’t have too much homework. Vanitas scoffed at the idea of him having homework. 

“What’s the point of being a teacher then? Don’t you give the homework?” Vanitas looked so stupefied with his mouth open in astonishment, like if you told him two plus two equals ten. Ventus gave a soft laugh.

“Did you forget who has to grade the homework once they turn it in?” He rolled his eyes at his own statement. Vanitas snapped his mouth closed and shrugged.

“Alright you got me there, but you’re not a student teacher yet or grading. Therefore, invalid argument.” When Ventus turned his head to Vanitas, he could’ve sworn the tips of his ears were slightly red. The light off of the television danced along the planes of his pale face and Ventus swallowed. When did it get harder to look at him when he’s like this? The question flew out of his mind when he heard the telltale sound of being killed in Mortal Kombat.

“Oh, so you just posed the question to cheat? Real classy.” Ventus shook his head in disappointment. 

“All’s fair in love and war. And in war, it says ‘Fatality’ is a win.” Vanitas said simply. Ventus reached over and shoved his shoulder. Vanitas fell over dramatically and made a fake noise of pain.

“War also shows who's clearly a sore loser.” He said weakly and coughed into his hands. Ventus rolled his eyes at the display and stepped over him to go to the kitchen. Behind him, Vanitas was dragging himself on the floor. A shaking hand raised to him. 

“Ventus I need...a drink.” Vanitas’ performance continued with a weak voice. 

“You need a lot of things, a drink is debatable.” Ventus unscrewed the cap of the orange juice and poured it into a glass. He raised it to his mouth and drank while watching Vanitas roll his eyes.

“I could be dying and you would watch me? Sick dude.” Ventus walked and placed himself on the couch, placing his drink on a coaster. Vanitas rolled onto his back and his legs curled up. He jumped back onto his feet and Ventus snorted. Everything Vanitas did just had to have...that much layer of extra to it. Vanitas sniffed the air and rather than walk himself to the kitchen, he swiped up Ventus’ orange juice. 

“Again, you’ve scored 2 now for classy, Vanitas. Real nice.” He tipped the drink back more and downed the entire thing. He placed it back on the coffee table, not on the coaster to Ventus’ displeasure, and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

“Thanks, I try my hardest you know. It’s exhausting.” With one fell swoop, the couch bounced as Vanitas plopped himself next to Ventus. Ventus readjusted himself and drew his legs underneath himself.

“You sure don’t act like it.” 

“Oh and Mr. Teacher would know that. What life advice would you give me?” Vanitas put his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes innocently. A hand reached out and smacked him again.

“That you’re full of yourself.” 

“It’s called self confidence and it does wonders, Venny.” Vanitas looked over and smirked and Ventus’ stomach dropped. 

 

Something in Ventus burned. Too much of it seemed a direct result of Vanitas and when his eyes fell on him in the apartment, the air felt too heavy. Ventus swallowed hard and let his eyes flicker away, but he knew the damage was done by how Vanitas’ eyes narrowed. He’d shown too much. 

“What do you want Ventus?” The tenor in his voice was deep and it rolled onto Ventus and nearly made him shudder. The weight of his eyes hadn’t left Ventus and it was getting stifling. The question came out of nowhere, but Ventus knew it’s implications. 

“I...I just wanted to find something that wouldn’t break my full routine. I needed something else.” Ventus lifted his eyes, but didn’t tilt his head back towards Vanitas. He realized his words were about the tattoo, but they echoed some other emotion that threatened to bubble up under the surface. Particularly about the situation they were currently in. 

Vanitas leaned up from his reclined position on the couch. His forearms rested on the top of his thighs as he angled himself closer to Ventus. Ventus didn’t move, but his breath skipped slightly. 

“Did you get it?” That voice didn’t sound as confident as he always presented himself. There was a hint of nervousness and Ventus fully turned to him to. He knew this wasn’t about the tattoo anymore. He didn’t look away this time.

“Yes. Yes, I did.” Ventus swallowed hard after he put that thought out there. He had no idea where the confidence came from to finally say it, but he couldn’t pull it back now. Vanitas clucked his tongue and stood up. Part of Ventus’ heart began to ache. Ventus got up without thinking because of how much he felt pulled in the moment. 

Vanitas crossed the few steps into his space and fell into him. It was heavy and rough. Up until that point, the tension between them had built to the point it was almost palpable. Then again, Ventus knew they were destined at some point to collide in one way or another. The way they had been orbiting one another meant an inevitable collision. 

Vanitas was exactly how Ventus thought he would be and more. Ventus knew he would push. The heat under his skin licked the edges of his being and threatened to spill over. What he didn’t expect, would be the pull. If Ventus pushed back, Vanitas yielded and let him. It was a mutual dance they had as they took turns taking charge.

Vanitas would bite Ventus’ lips and then Ventus would push his tongue into Vanitas’. A breath was hissed in response and Ventus wasn’t sure if it was his. He was on auto pilot and seeking any solace to cool the ache his core had. His body walked backwards and his back pressed into something firmly. The front of him was against Vanitas’ chest. 

In the back of his mind, Ventus thought it was nice how well they fit together. Part of him ached with the familiarity that this is where he’s supposed to be. It would be so easy to fall in lo--

And that's how Roxas found them. Ventus pushed up to the wall with his shirt bunched up above his abdomen and Vanitas’ bruising kiss against his lips. 

“Hey Ventus you think I cou--” Whatever words Roxas was going to say caught in his throat and his jaw dropped. 

Ventus stared at Vanitas dazed and then his head turned slowly to his pale faced brother who looked like he would want to be anywhere but here. Thankfully, Roxas reached behind him and walked backwards out the door. He had slammed it closed and his footsteps echoed as he quickly walked away from their shared apartment. 

Somewhere in his mind Ventus knew he would have to never hear the end of it from his brother and mortification would soon seep into his veins. Before that could happen though, Vanitas’ arms caged the side of his head and he panted above Ventus.

“Uh...sorry not sorry I guess about your brother coming to kill the mood?” His voice was breathy and hot against Ventus’ face. His eyes glanced down to Vanitas’ swollen lips. The world still hadn’t fully caught up to him yet. 

A soft hand came to his face and lifted his chin. His eyes fluttered and smolten amber held him. He leaned back in and kissed Ventus so softly it made him groan. 

It was like any touch Vanitas gave him burned and soothed it at the same time. Like fire and ice and he didn’t know if he loved or hated it fully. His hands reached up and pulled Vanitas closer, his heart pounding in his chest against him. Did he feel it?

Hands pushed past his clothing and across his ribs. Fingertips left scalds that would leave no mark in their wake. Ventus choked and let his head fall back against the surface. Vanitas chuckled, and Ventus felt it to his core pressed against him like this.

Blunt nails began to scratch against his skin and Ventus reached for him. He grabbed onto the scratchy cotton in Vanitas’ graphic tee and tugged. Vanitas pulled away from the kiss to pull the back of the shirt over his head. It felt like it happened in slow motion. Ventus swallowed at the pale skin that came into view, but he didn’t get long to admire when Vanitas made it a mission to get back to kissing him senseless.

It did feel that way, numbing. 

Fingers also began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Ventus’ hands reached up and cupped Vanitas’ face. Thumbs traced the bones of his cheek and suppressed shivers when fingers brushed the skin accidently in their pursuit. The material pushed back to his shoulders. He shrugged and let it fall away. 

Amber traced along the lines of his body for a moment, but Ventus’ didn’t feel the least bit conscious. Not when he saw Vanitas’ throat bob and those eyes were nearly black with blown pupils. 

“You need to let me know if you want this to continue--here anyway.” Vanitas’ groaned. Ventus made a ‘hmm’ in his haze, not fully understanding what he was asking. 

“I could be a curator and hang this art on the wall, you know.” His smirk grew and he chuckled at his own joke. Ventus reached up and smacked his arm.

“Take me to the couch like a real gentleman.”

“Couch? Not to the bed?” 

“Too far.” Ventus reached up and pulled him back down. His teeth nipped on Vanitas’ bottom lip and hands began to tug him backwards. Wordlessly, he was agreeing it was much, much too far. 

They both tumbled and fell on the couch. Ventus was pressed down into the scratchy material of the couch, but it was soothed by everything Vanitas was. Ventus reached up for anything and everything he could feel. The smooth muscles that clenched under his fingers on Vanitas’ back. 

“You’re so gorgeous, you know that?” Vanitas breathed hot against Ventus’ neck and snorted. Vanitas ducked his head down and teeth broke skin that would leave marks. Vanitas tried to sooth it by licking the wounds after and Ventus wasn’t sure what sound he was making, but he knew he must have been. Vanitas moaned above him and finally, ground his hips down into Ventus’. He felt the hardness against his and he choked a sound out. 

“No...probably not, knowing you.” His voice sounded hoarse. Lips trailed up from his neck to his chin, his neck, and hovered on the corner of his lips.

“I’ll make you believe it though...” Vanitas kissed him and Ventus heard the white noise in his ear along with his pounding of his heart. His fingers trailed up from Vanitas’ back and into his hair. He pulled and it was almost devouring how much he was pulling Vanitas closer. Their kiss became a little too much teeth, but it caused those hips to raise and press down again. That alone was worth it. 

He didn’t like feeling he had no control. Ventus tugged and wrapped a leg around the back of Vanitas’ waist and grinded his hips upward. The shocked gasp it earned him made it so worth it. Ventus pulled away his bruised lips to drag his mouth to Vanitas’ ear. 

“You’re gonna have to try real hard.” He huffed hotly against his ear. His mouth angled down and kissed along the high point of Vanitas’ neck. Repeated soft kisses turned rough, and then teeth sank into Vanitas’ pale neck. He groaned above Ventus, and his body ached at the sound for more. Feeling bold, one of his hands traveled down from Vanitas’ hair and down his chest slowly. He let his nails lightly grace over a perk nipple and Vanitas tensed up. Vanitas was holding his breath, but a hand shot out and gripped Ventus’ wrist.

“Oh I will.” Vanitas growled out, and he sounded absolutely starved for air. He brought the hand back to his lips and pressed feather light presses to Ventus’s knuckles. Ventus froze at the action. Heat was replaced by a deep warmth of affection and Vanitas’ eyes were smouldering.

“I’ll do all that and more, sunshine.” The nickname rolled off his tongue like honey. Vanitas’ hands went down Ventus quickly and gripped the denim of his jeans. Fingers undid the front clasps and pressed down on the fabric. Ventus willingly lifted up his hips. Reality was threatening to press down on him for what was happening, but he was so caught up in the storm of emotions he couldn’t feel any regret or will to stop. Vanitas didn’t fully push them all the way down though, just to his knees before the hand reached back up and gripped the front of Ventus’ tented boxers.

He hissed in a breath as the heat came back full force. Vanitas dived in and gripped him. His hand began stroking him. Ventus’ brain short circuited and his original mission to create the same marks Vanitas most likely littered along his neck were hazed over. Instead, Ventus’ head fell back against the cushions and hands desperately carded themselves into Vanitas’ hair and tugged. The same rhythm thrumming through his veins also was the mantra in his head.

More, more, more. 

Ventus bit his lip to try and quiet the sounds that wanted to bubble up past his lips and Vanitas’ deep chuckle rumbled above him.

“Trying to deny me the best part of all of this? That voice of yours?” Ventus’ eyes cracked open that he didn’t realize he closed. Vanitas’ eyes were black as night almost, but in them was a fire that rivaled how Ventus felt. 

“I’ll make you sing yet... Tell me, how can I do it?” Air puffed hot against his face and Vanitas’ head ducked into the crook of Ventus’ neck. A tongue poked out and licked at the beading sweat there. The hand wrapped around him twisted as it came up along his shaft. Ventus turned his head away and let out a small gasp. 

“You want me to mark you more, bruise you? Tell me, anything. I’ll do it for you.” The voice is laced with something different this time. Hunger, Ventus’ brain barely registers. He knows the fingers in Vanitas’ hair are tight, and Vanitas seems to love the small pain. Burning lips trail kisses down his form to where his hand is playing him like a broken record. He knows that last piece of clothing gets pulled away when air hits him and Vanitas’ breath ghosts him. He freezes. 

“Vanitas wait--” Ventus leans up on his elbows and he looks down at him. It looks absolutely sinful. Vanitas looks up at him, eyes pleading and almost worshipping. His tongue pokes out past his dark lips as he leans down. When Ventus feels the sensation. His fingernails drag along the couch and grip tight in the cushion for something, anything to hold him down to this moment. 

Vanitas’ head ducks down fully and engulfs him and a choking moan is dragged out of Ventus’ throat. The groan from Vanitas vibrates along him and up his spine. He shudders and the sound he makes becomes complete and full. Vanitas pulls back for a moment.

“Come on sunshine, give it all to me. Make it rough.” Those eyes are teasing and testing his limits. With a nod, Ventus leans on one arm and brings his other hand down to grip back into his dark hair. It pushes against his head and Vanitas goes back down to continue his ministrations. Hips rise to meet him in the moment and Ventus gives Vanitas exactly what he wants. He lets his voice make any noise he can, but he also adds his own part to the tune.

“Vanitas, you’re so good.” Ventus finally starts to let every train of thought that echoed in the back of his head since he saw Vanitas give him the permanent mark along his calf and caused them to spiral into this moment. He wants to let him know every suppressed feeling he harbors. 

“You-you’re just...I...oh god.” He intakes a hard breath when Vanitas brings his head back, lips still wrapped around his head. He brings his hand up to also add more friction. 

“Just like that, Vani…” Ventus lets his hips rise and Vanitas takes it all. It isn’t long until Ventus’ eyes look back to his and that’s the moment it begins to crash down. The rise in his stomach curls into him and he feels the rush come not too far after. He manages to stutter out the warning just in time for it to happen, but before it happens, Vanitas rises back up to him and holds him close while his hand finishes him off. Ventus clings to him as he rides out the passion. 

Vanitas holds him in place while the ecstasy clears away from him. He doesn’t pull away and instead, breaths steady as a rock above him. Ventus’ arms begin to relax as he comes back into focus, his eyes swim back and he turns his head. The amber has slightly returned to Vanitas’ eyes. Their chests are pressed together to the point, he can feel Vanitas’ heartbeat heavy and fast.

“Did you mean it?” The whisper makes Ventus realize how intimate they are. It isn’t just about sex and breaking a routine. It’s about the boy who throws caution to the wind and challenges him for everything he is. It’s about Vanitas. 

“Every word.” Vanitas’ eyes immediately darken again and a low growl is his response. He rises off Ventus and quickly makes his way to his room. Ventus raises a questioning eyebrow, but Vanitas is back so quick, he didn’t get to question him. Vanitas latches back onto Ventus with purpose and sinks his teeth in. It surprises Ventus so much, he doesn’t let out a sound and instead lets his fingers go to Vanitas’ back. Nails dig into the skin and drag down, leaving his own marks in retaliation for Vanitas. 

From this moment, everything breaks through like a dam destined to be toppled. Ventus hears the sound of a cap being popped and he knows exactly where this is going. He’s perfectly alright with it. Let Vanitas take it all, because at some point, Ventus is going to do the same back. 

“May I?” It’s the last chance for him to back down, and Ventus isn’t going to. 

“Do your worst.” Vanitas lets out a bit of air he was holding waiting for the response. Relief. 

Something probes him and Ventus takes it all. It’s awkward for sometime, but Vanitas is gentle and patient.

“You should see yourself though, really.” Vanitas chides. Ventus hums.

“You look like a starving animal. Desperate much?” Ventus’ voice is wrecked and sounds like a mess. The effect is there though, Vanitas laughs.

“Desperate? Oh Ventus, you have no idea. Next time, you’ll have to return the favor to me tenfold to see that.” Ah, there will be a next time. Vanitas wants to cling to this hint of love as much as Ventus. It makes a crooked smile come onto Ventus’ face and he leans up and presses a soft, endearing kiss to his lips. A hand comes up and cups his face gentle, a thumb stroking his cheek. Ventus wonders if his heart is as loud as Vanitas’ was.

When he pulls back, blue meets amber and there’s an unspoken moment of intimacy. It’s only for a second, as Vanitas begins scissoring his fingers and that heavy weight is back on Ventus’ chest. It threatens to rob him of all the air in his lungs, but Vanitas leans back down with a kiss that isn’t as sweet and swallows the rest for himself. 

It drags on and on, but eventually Vanitas pulls away and Ventus shudders at how empty it is for a second. Vanitas lines himself up and presses himself against Ventus’ entrance teasingly. Ventus looks at him with demanding eyes, and Vanitas huffs. 

“Tell me what you want.” The words from before came back. Ventus lets out an indigent sound. 

“Give me your all.” Vanitas whistles.

“A poet? Dang, well I did awful in English you’ll have to be a bit more specific. Ventus rises in frustration and meets him eye to eye. 

“Fuck me like your desperate self wants to...” The profanity worked cause Vanitas lets out a shaky breath.

“Damn sunshine, didn’t think you had that in you.” He pushes Ventus back down roughly and hikes up a leg around his waist. Ventus doesn’t get a chance to say anything back, cause Vanitas is pushing in.

When Vanitas is in control, Ventus feels peace and comfort. Something he’s been looking for in his life for so, so long. It’s seizing and almost constricting how much the emotion feels to him. 

It’s perfect. He’s perfect. Every drag of him causes Ventus to shiver and nearly scream. Vanitas hovers above him on shaking arms. Him physically restraining himself is truly endearing really, but Ventus is also impatient. He rolls his hips against Vanitas and causes a moan to come out of him. 

“Move or I’ll do it for you.” Ventus taunts. Vanitas clucks his tongue, but complies as his body pulls back and presses back in roughly. Their song begins again, but this time it's a duet.

It’s still not enough though, and soon Ventus finds it in himself to rise up and pull away. Vanitas, dazed is pushed down to the couch and this time, the blonde of Ventus’ disheveled hair makes him look like an angel. The bruises that are beginning to bloom on him blot the image. 

Ventus presses him down and begins to ride him instead. The pace is rough and quick, the snaps of his hips are precarious. He moves with abandon to make Vanitas be the main lead in this symphony, because for too long Ventus sat back. 

While he’s in control, Ventus feels fire. A passion, a kindling of something he was looking for when he first set foot in the tattoo parlor. That same impulse is driving him to do something reckless and pleasurable, and he’ll give all those feelings to Vanitas. It works, because hands are dragging along his sides aggressively scratching at purchase along him. 

The finale comes quick, both of them are breathless and scorching when Ventus manages to get out his name at the last second before it crashes over him. Vanitas feels how tight Ventus is and the sound he made was the sweetest note he’s heard thus far, and he adds his voice to echo him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ventus breathed deeply as his body cooled. Ventus let a smile come to his features as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Vanitas’ cheek through his after haze. Vanitas mumbled something unheard. Ventus sat back and lets Vanitas pull free from him. He shivered at the loss and realizes how his body was covered in sweat and own release.

Their soft pants filled the air for a moment. It rooted Ventus as it dragged on. It wasn’t awkward, just a pleasant comfortable moment. Although, he wished there was enough room on the couch for Vanitas to cuddle with him. With that thought, he rolled up on his sore muscles and willed himself to scoot next to Vanitas. 

“Oh dude, that’s gross...” It took a few seconds for him to realize Vanitas was talking about the fact he didn’t clean before throwing himself back on him.

“And who cares? You enjoy it.” Ventus didn’t actually know if he did, he just hoped he was right. An arm slowly snuck around his waist and pulled him more comfortably to Vanitas’ side, so he assumed right.

“Namine was right you know.” Ventus said breathlessly. The air was finally starting to calm down his heart. Next to him, Vanitas hummed for him to continue.

“She said you never mess up, that you’re good at what you do.” Vanitas let out some air that sounded like a laugh he wasn’t expecting. He let his head roll on top of Ventus’.

“I’m pretty sure she meant about my job, but I’ll take it as a compliment, Venny.” There it was again, that nickname. It made something in Ventus’ stomach warm and under his skin burn. He didn’t want to let that feeling go anytime soon.

“Well, you are pretty quality.” He was flirting back and this time, he realized he was doing it. Vanitas’ fingers tightened on his waist. 

“For you, Ventus? I just might be.” Yeah, he wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon. His routine was just going to have to change fully to involve Vanitas. The tattoo left on his skin is a firm reminder of that.


End file.
